Vice President Frank
Vice President Frank, or simply known as Frank, and eventually as, Ching, is a minor character in Sonic Underground, and Tamers12345's youtube page. He has an unnamed daughter who was being held hostage by the CIA, and it is unknown if he has any other family. Appearance Vice president Frank is an adult, Caucasian male with brown eyes, and dark brown hair. He is often seen wearing camouflage gear which includes a jacket, a helmet, a military style backpack, and an AK-47 assault rifle. Sometimes he will also wear camouflage face paint, and/or sunglasses. In one video, he had the appearance of an asian man, however according to Tamers12345, this was a mistake. History Not much is known about Frank's past, however it is known that at some point he fathered a little girl, who he calls his daughter. It's known if he has any other kids, or who the mother of his daughter was, however it's clear he loves his daughter very much, and would do anything for her. At some point in his life, Frank had became a soldier, and eventually, become the vice president of the United States of America. To be more precised, he became, Barrack Obama's Vice President. As a soldier, and the vice president, he would carry out any job given to him... Except one... During the time Obama was still in office, word began to spread around the world that the love of two people, known as Sonic and Bartleby was so powerful, that the earth was beginning to collapse and fall apart. Obama quickly went to action and ordered vice president Frank to go on a mission with to hunt down, and kill the two lovers on a mission to save the world. Frank immediately declined the offer because he was an avid shipper of Bardonic. Obama however, knowing that Frank wouldn't want to do this, had already kidnapped Frank's unnamed daughter, and used her as leverage. Telling Frank, that if he doesn't kill Sonic and Bartleby, that his daughter would be the one to die. Frank, not wanting to lose his pride and joy, sided with Obama, and was sent out on a mission to destroy Bardonic... The mission didn't go as planned however, as when the day to fight Sonic and Bartleby finally came, Frank didn't have the willpower to kill Sonic. Even with Sonic lying defeated on the ground in front of him. He instead, turned his gun on, and presumably killed Obama letting Sonic and Bartleby go free. Because of this, his daughter was killed by the CIA, but according to him, he didn't care anymore. To him, Sonic was more of a daughter than even his own daughter was. Frank, no longer the vice president, presumably went home to live as a normal man for the next few years. At some point in his life, he would legally changed his name from Frank, to Ching, in hopes of trying to forget his horrid past. Many years later, Obama was revealed to have survived and had once again, became president of the United States of America. For some unknown reason, Frank, now under the name of Ching, would also, once again become the vice president and go back to Obama's side. The two of them would even go so far as to team up with previous president, George Bush, and try to hunt down and kill Bartleby and Sonic again. During the 2nd battle with Bartleby and Sonic, Ching would shoot, and almost fatally wound Sonic, making Bartleby so angry, that Bartleby would choke him to near death. As the battle continued on, Ching would begin to realize how foolish he's been through out his life, and quickly jump in front of a series of bullets protecting Sonic, saving his life. However, in doing so, Ching himself, is fatally wounded. With his final breath, he tells everyone around him, that Bartleby x Sonic is beautiful, and that he is sorry... He falls to the ground dead... A grave his set up in memory of him, however the date of his death isn't written on his tombstone, because Sonic Underground fans never die. Personality Frank is a very passionate man who loves his daughter very much, and loves the couple bardonic(Bartleby x Sonic) even more. He appears to be very loyal to his superiors, however seems to be loyal to his heart even more. Relationships *'Sonic The Hedgehog:' At first, Frank held much admiration for Sonic, but that admiration eventually turned into a fatherly love. Though not by blood, he considers Sonic his daughter, however this could just be to compensate the death of his own daughter in which his needs someone to lean on to. *'Bartleby Montclair of Dresdin: '''Much like Sonic, Frank holds much admiration and love for Bartleby. *'Barrack Obama: As his vice president, Frank his very loyal to Obama. It's unknown if he his has any personal feelings towards him however, as he doesn't seem to mind turning on, and even trying to kill him. *'''Tamers12345: Much like many others, he seems to look up to Tamers12345 as god. Though his is never seen interacting with Tamers12345 himself, his is seen at Tamers12345's birthday party, to celebrate his birthday. Memorable Quotes Edit *"I don't need my daughter anymore Sonic. Because now, to me... you're my daughter..." *"Because now... I realize... Bardonic... is cute <3" Trivia *Frank made a guest appearance in Tamers12345's Birthday Bash video where he came to the hedgehog household to party.